The present invention relates to a guide for sliding glass windows of vehicles which permits obtaining an "almost-flush" window glass or panel (the glass being recessed only very slightly from the outer body panel, 5 millimeters, for example) in a manner to improve the aerodynamic characteristics while obtaining good guiding of the window glass in the frame and which can be done by simple means and at low cost. One knows in particular that poorly guided glass can jam or wedge, which can prevent complete closing of the window at high vehicle speeds.
The device and arrangement according to the invention comprises a guide or rail which is generally "U" shaped, and in which a runner or slide shoe, fixed to and straddling the window glass can slide, and is characterized by the fact that the runner comprises a thin web or plate which is disposed between the outside surface of the window glass and the outer leg or wall of the guide, and in that a gasket or weatherstrip secured to the frame of the window ensures a good seal.
There will be described, as a non-limiting example, two embodiments of the device according to the invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings.